


Lukrecje

by brzegsaratogi



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protectiveness, we're all children of jesus kumbaya my lord
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzegsaratogi/pseuds/brzegsaratogi
Summary: Grudniową porą, brat i siostra wybierają się na Ursynów odwiedzić swojego strapionego przyjaciela.
Relationships: Julian Ursyn Niemcewicz/Tadeusz Kościuszko
Kudos: 1





	Lukrecje

_**NASTĘPNA STACJA: POLE MOKOTOWSKIE** _

— Zakonnica zasmucona czyta słowo boskie — dziewczyna z zaczerwionymi policzkami zażartowała, z wyczuciem gładząc grzbiet książki Levitsky'ego. Jej współpasażer prawie dokładnie w tym samym momencie głęboko westchnął, bardziej na pokaz, niż z faktycznej potrzeby zaczerpnięcia powietrza.

— To Podsiadło.

— Blisko. Hemingway.

— Masz mnie kolejny raz, nie zostanę znawcą polskiej muzyki nowoczesnej.

— Wystarczą ci te średnio-średnie polonezy na połamanie palców, ech?

Lekki uśmiech. Trafiła w czuły punkt?

— Średnio-średnie? Skoro tak mówisz. Z pewnością lepsze takie łamacze kości w palcach niż szybkie wypluwanie wyrazów bez żadnego smaku ani taktu.

Stutonowa kolej metra sunęła po szynach wywołując lekkie kołysanie wagonów, które z pewnością usypiałoby owiniętych w wełniane szaliki i ubranych w moherowe berety pasażerów, gdyby tylko wyjechała na powierzchnię. Od rana w Warszawie prószył śnieg. I to nie ten taki mokry, który łatwo przybiera brązową barwę i rozpuszcza się w dłoni ilekroć zechce się ulepić śnieżkę, to był ten absolutnie najlepszy rodzaj śniegu. Ten miękki i klejący. Idealny budulec dla bajkowego bałwana z marchewkowym nosem. Coś ekskluzywnego i niezwykle rzadko spotykanego w czasach globalnego ocieplenia.

— Każdy lubi co innego. Zobacz, to już Wilanowska.

Rzeczywiście. Gdy ciemnowłosy chłopak uniósł wzrok, zobaczył przez szybę wagonu ciemnoniebieską tabliczkę. Na niej widniał napis maźnięty białą farbą, oczywiście grubą czcionką. Kolejny przystanek warszawskiego metra zaliczony.

— Faktycznie, zaraz będziemy. O ile znam Warszawę jak własną kieszeń, to nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio jechałem na Ursynów. — Zamyślił się, pocierając lekko zadarty nos zmarzniętymi dłońmi; niefortunnie zapomniało mu się zabrać rękawiczek. — Kojarzę tylko, że ta stacja jest wyjątkowo pusta, w porównaniu do innych.

— Absolutnie to uwielbiam.

Współpasażerka pochyliła się w przód, a później w tył, jakby chciała się zabujać na fotelu, ale niestety siedzenia w wagonie nie dawały jej takiej możliwości. Wcześniej czytana przez nią książka wylądowała w torbie.

— Co takiego uwielbiasz?

— Gdy się przechwalasz jaki jesteś wielkomiejski, masz tyle planów nie uwzględniających interakcji międzyludzkich i nie masz czasu siedzieć z nami w domu.

— Przecież spędzam z wami całą zimę i będę spędzać święta...przecież...zrozumiesz jak pójdziesz na studia.

W nerwach, jakby ta uwaga go niezwykle dotknęła, zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni płaszcza. Nie lubił uwagi, co dopiero przechwalania się; nie chciał, żeby ktoś się nim interesował. To był jego najmniejszy problem. Rozdygotany myślą, że ktoś bliski wziął go za takiego chwalipiętę, wygrzebał w kieszeni papierowe zawiniątko. Czerń cukierka przebijała się przez białe opakowanie.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie, to są tylko śmieszki — na potwierdzenie swoich słów dziewczyna zaśmiała się radośnie, trącając go w ramię. — Tylko parodiuję Józefa. Ale wiesz jaki on jest, nie powinieneś sobie zaprzątać nim głowy. — Przyjrzała mu się uważniej. — Serio przepraszam. To był nieśmieszny żart.

Pasażer i pasażerka nie byli przypadkowymi ludźmi, którzy wpadli na siebie w stacji metra i rozpoczęli przyjemną pogawędkę, nie byli nawet dobrymi przyjaciółmi, którzy wybrali się na wyjście na miasto. Byli bratem i siostrą. Tadeuszem i Anną per Anią Kościuszko, jeśli chcemy być specyficzni.

 _**NASTĘPNA STACJA:** _ _**URSYNÓW** _

Stukot kół na szynach przyśpieszył w tym samym momencie gdy papierek od lukrecjowego cukierka zaszeleścił.

— A co jeśli źle to wszystko zrozumieliśmy? Może wcale nie chodziło o dzisiejszą datę? Może to jednak u niego w domu? Może-

— Tadeusz. — Spojrzała na niego łagodnie. — Sprawdzałeś to z jakieś dziesięć razy, pamiętasz? Dwudziesty trzeci grudnia, na piętnastą.

Wyszli z pociągu. Na stacji naturalnie nikt na nich nie czekał. Ludzie o szarych twarzach i w szarych płaszczach mijali się w wielkim pośpiechu. Niektórzy z nich nieśli pod pachą kolorowe pakunki, jeszcze inni zaciskali palce na pstrokatych torebkach. Kontrast tego, jak bezbarwni byli ludzie, a jak barwne były rzeczy, którymi chcieli siebie zadowolić. Tadeusz potarł swoje dłonie. Wciąż były lodowate.

— Dwudziesty trzeci grudnia. Jest czternasta dwadzieścia pięć.

Ania pokiwała kasztanową czupryną.

— Chodź. Kolejny poziom przed nami to dotarcie do celu. Już żadnych questów pobocznych w postaci stacji metra.

Jej brat uniósł zaróżowione kąciki warg. Był jazdą znużony, może trochę nawet śpiący; zimne powietrze dało mu w twarz jak najlepszy budzik. Teraz do tego dochodziła jeszcze motywacja. Chciał w końcu zobaczyć w końcu przyjaciela, dla którego specjalnie wrócił do Warszawy podczas świątecznej przerwy.

— Tak. Prosto do celu.

───────

Najbardziej kiczowaty polski hit, choćby puszczony na cały regulator, byłby dla Juliana teraz istnym zbawieniem. Zdecydowanie chciałby słuchać teraz czegokolwiek innego niż pieśni kościelne po łacinie, których tekstu nawet nie rozumiał.

A co gorsza, to nie pieśni kościelne drażniące każdy skrawek jego uszu były teraz największym zmartwieniem pana Juliana Ursyna Niemcewicza.

— Tata cię zabije. Opierdoli tak, że nie będziesz mógł siedzieć.

— Daj mi spokój, Janek.

— Przykro mi Julian, ale ten jeden raz muszę się zgodzić Janem. Zepsułeś sobie święta. I nam wszystkim, przy okazji. Dzięki.

— Nie ma za co.

Blondyn próbował pokazać, że wcale go żadne wąty nie obchodzą, chociaż rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna. Od kiedy jego ojciec dowiedział się o jego aplikacji na studia, siedział w domu jak na skazaniu. Było mu słabo. Przy braciach i siostrach ze wszystkich sił starał się nie rozpłakać. Jego matki tu nie było, jego ojciec miał wrócić jutro do domu po prawie tygodniu nieobecności, jego rodzeństwo miało mu za złe to, że zdenerwował tatę. A jutro, gdy Marceli już stanie w drzwiach, to na pewno dostanie lanie.

Wczoraj przez telefon rozpętała się taka afera, że już nawet sąsiedzi zdążyli się dowiedzieć.

_Dziennikarzem? No chyba kurwa w Radiu Maryja. Ojciec mu nigdy nie pozwoli._

_To ten syn_ _Marceliego_ _Niemcewicza, prawda? Wczoraj zauważyłam jak wracał z Tesco z winem, a mówię ci Basiu, na oczy nie widziałam jak ten chłopak pije._

_Biedny dzieciak. Dobry chłopak jest, ten Julian, tylko jego rodzice jacyś dziwni._

— No chyba jednak jest za co — Kazimiera rzuciła w brata poduszką, siadając oburzona przy kominku. — Tak jak powiedział Kajetan. Przez to, że tata jest w furii, nici z naszej gwiazdki. A przypominam ci, że to pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, gdy miało się skończyć na czymś więcej niż pasterce.

Julian przegryzł wargę. Czuł się przytłoczony i strasznie malutki. Jakby nie znajdował się wcale w domu na Ursynowie, tylko w jakiejś straszliwie ciemnej grocie bez wyjścia

Bycie środkowym dzieckiem często było ciężkie, ale teraz to już szczególnie.

Jego rodzeństwo patrzyło na niego jak na czarną owcę. Dobrze, że Anna i Benedykta studiowały za granicą, bo presji najstarszych sióstr by nie zniósł. Za to zjawił się jego starszy brat Jan, na drugim roku studiów, i teraz miał o Julianie o pięć słów za dużo do powiedzenia. Poza tym była jeszcze o rok od niego młodsza Kazia, aktualnie przebywająca w klasie maturalnej, Kajetan, pierwszoklasista liceum i najmłodsza siedmioletnia Tekla, która jako jedyna nie żywiła dziś do brata awersji. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechała się do niego, eksponując swoje braki w uzębieniu jeśli chodziło o mleczaki. Chyba nie do końca nie rozumiała, o co jej tato pogniewał się aż tak bardzo gdy wczoraj rozmawiał przez telefon z jej bratem.

— Jezu, zostawcie mnie wszyscy w spokoju. — Skulił się jeszcze bardziej na fotelu. — Czy wy nie widzicie, że to nie ze mną jest problem? Dziennikarstwo to nie jest zły kierunek. To, że tata się zafiksował na tym, żebym był jakimś sędzią, albo, jeszcze lepiej!, cholernym księdzem, to już nie jest moja wina.

— Ale ty mu wcześniej nic nie powiedziałeś, Julian! — Kazimiera fuknęła. — Do samego końca powtarzałeś, że pójdziesz na to prawo. Teraz czuje się nie tylko zawiedziony, ale też oszukany. Zresztą, ma trochę racji...

— Słucham?

— No, nawet nie trochę, on ma całkowitą rację — Jan znów włączył się do rozmowy. — Jakby, ze swoich kiepskich tekścików dużo pieniędzy nie uzbierasz. Widziałem co ty po nocach robisz. Pamiętniczek sobie piszesz. Dobrze, że jeszcze nie różowy i puchaty. I co ty tam niby bazgrasz? "Kochany pamiętniczku, dzisiaj znowu się rozpłakałem bo jestem cholernym maminsynkiem, a mamusi nie było dzisiaj w domu..."

— Nieprawda! — Julian szybko zaprotestował. — Czasem... — Przełknął ślinę — czasem sobie tam piszę wiersze...

Jan wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Nie no, poryczę się zaraz! To się staje coraz lepsze i lepsze, Kajetan, skocz po popcorn, Julek nam wyrecytuje swoje magnum opus!

— Kajetan, ani mi się waż choćby małym palcem dotknąć popcornu — Kazimiera zatrzymała czternastolatka, który jak z procy wystartował do kuchni. — A ty, Janek, już zostaw Juliana w spokoju. Nie pogarszajmy sytuacji. Tato i tak jest wściekły. Nie zmienimy tego. Nie ma co dodawać sera do brokułowej.

— Jakiego kurna sera do brokułowej, o czym ty teraz mówisz?

— No...to miała być taka przenośnia. Brokułowa już sama w sobie jest ohydna, jak nasza sytuacja, a niektórzy ludzie dodają do niej jeszcze ser.

— Kazia, nikt nie dodaje sera do brokułowej.

— Dodaje! Widziałam w programie telewizyjnym!

Julian opadł na fotel zmęczony, podczas gdy Jan, Kazimiera i Kajetan zaczęli niezwykle fascynującą debatę na temat tego, czy ludzie dodają sera do zupy brokułowej. Go żaden ser w zupie nie obchodził, chciał tylko, żeby dzisiaj wybiła już godzina piętnasta, a ojciec nigdy nie wracał do domu. Do czorta, najfajniej by było gdyby sobie tam zgnił

Podczas gdy trójka rodzeństwa Niemcewiczów była zaabsorbowana dyskusją o zupie, u drzwi zadzwonił domofon. Najmłodsza z towarzystwa, Tekla, dopadła do klamki, zanim ktokolwiek się w ogóle zorientował, że w progu ktoś stał. Siedmiolatka podskoczyła radośnie.

— Tatus! Julec, Julec tatus wlócil! — Sepleniąc, w podskokach powróciła do brata, który zmarszczył brwi. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby dobrze usłyszał.

— Nie, Teklo, tata wraca dopiero jutro. Musisz być cierpliwa.

— Ale tatus stoi psy dzwiach!

Julian spadł z fotela.

_Nie...musiało się jej coś przewidzieć...Marceli nie mógł wrócić dzisiaj, nie mógł, to by oznaczało, że Tadeusz i Ania nie będą...o nie..._

A jednak, to nie był sen. Domofon zadzwonił po raz kolejny.

— Ja otworzę! — Kazimiera zawołała z salonu, podbiegając do drzwi. Kiedy mijała leżącego na ziemi Juliana, posłała mu zupełnie szczere, pełne współczucia spojrzenie.

Drzwi od przedpokoju otworzyły się na oścież, a do środka wmaszerowała głowa rodziny Niemcewiczów. Marceli Stanisław Kostka Ursyn Niemcewicz, mężczyzna w średnim wieku, był kimś, z kim z pewnością nie chciałoby się spędzić nocy w ciasnym, ciemnym pokoju bez okien. Jego spojrzenie miało w sobie tę specyficzną cechę, którą niektórzy ludzie prosto nazwaliby "opętaniem" albo "aurą fanatyka".

Marceli nawet nie zdjął przemokniętego od śniegu płaszcza, od razu zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po swoich dzieciach, szukając tego jednego, które wczoraj tak napsuło mu krwi. I znalazł. Przestraszone, rozdygotane, zupełnie nie w nastroju w jakim powinno być w wigilię wigilii.

— Ojcze-

— Nic nie mów, Julianie — skarcił go ostro. — Reszta, na górę.

— Chodźcie — Kazimiera skinęła głową do młodszego rodzeństwa. Tekla przez chwilę protestowała, ale gdy tylko napotkała wzrok swojego taty, od razu straciła ochotę na jakiekolwiek kłótnie.

— A więc — zaczął Marceli, gdy reszta jego dzieci zniknęła na górze schodów (gdzie oczywiście się przyczaiła i podsłuchiwała, ale udawał, że o tym nie wie) — Julianie, na miłość boską, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak lekkomyślnego i bzdurnego czynu się dopuściłeś?

— Ojcze... — Blondyn z coraz większym trudem powstrzymywał łzy. — Błagam, zrozum, chciałem ci o tym powiedzieć, ale-

— Ale?! — Marceli niespodziewanie uniósł głos, tak głośno, że Julianowi wydało się, że ramka ze zdjęciem wisząca na ścianie zadrżała. — Nie kłam mi prosto w twarz! W moim domu, w moim własnym domu! W święta narodzenia Ojca..gdyby twoja matka się o tym dowiedziała...

Wyglądał, jakby miał zejść zaraz na serce. Ba, młody Niemcewicz śmiało mógł zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, że jego ojciec był w tym momencie tykającą bombą, która eksploduje na mikroskopijne kawałeczki, jeśli tylko odważy się drgnąć choć najmniejszym mięśniem swojego ciała.

— Mama byłaby ze mnie dumna — wydukał, już nie powstrzymując łez. — Mamie podobały się wszystkie wiersze i artykuły, które jej pisałem. Wszystko byłoby lepsze, gdyby mama wróciłaby do domu.

Płakał na podłodze, wciąż skulony. Absolutnie żałosny, taki właśnie był. Janek miał co do niego rację. Był cholernym maminsynkiem.

Widać było, że Marceli chciał wykonać ruch ręką, którego z pewnością by później pożałował. Ale przyszło wybawienie. W tym samym momencie, domofon domu Niemcewiczów zadzwonił po raz kolejny tego dnia.

— A to kto, do licha? — burknął Marceli, srogim spojrzeniem wędrując w kierunku przedpokoju. — Świadkowie Jehowy! Cholibka, to na pewno oni. Nie dość im, po ostatnim razie?

— W-wydaje mi się, że t-to nie są świadkowie Jehowy, tato... — Julian był cicho, bardzo cicho, pociągał nosem raz po raz jakby cały smutek zbierany w nim od wczoraj postanowił uderzyć w tej konkretnej chwili. — Z-zaprosiłem kogoś...

— Zaprosiłeś?

Chłopak znowu był gotowy usłyszeć od ojca najgorsze z najgorszych wyzwisk, a nawet jakaś część jego świadomości podpowiadała mu, że musi teraz skulić się w sobie, aby nie oberwać w głowę. Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Marceli z pozoru spokojnie — o ile w ogóle można w jego przypadku mówić o spokoju nawet pozornym, bo mężczyzna był teraz niczym innym jak kipiącym workiem gniewu — podszedł do drzwi, przekręcając klucz w zamku.

— Ursyn! Trochę się spóźniliśmy, ale chciałem jeszcze-

Tadeusz zamilknął, gdy jego oczom nie ukazał się wcale Julian, a jego ojciec, którego ani trochę się nie spodziewał. Ze zdziwienia zrobił krok w tył, prawie przewracając się na oblodzonym schodku. Ania, która stała za nim, nie była wcale mniej zszokowana od swojego brata.

— Dzień dobry — rzucił chłodno Marceli.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział grzecznie Tadeusz, starając się utrzymać jak najbardziej spokojny ton głosu. Trzymana przez niego świąteczna torebka nagle wydała mu się niesamowicie ciężka, chociaż nie było w niej nic poza lekkim notatnikiem i lukrecjami. — Czy jest może Julian?

— Jest.

Nerwowe odchrząknięcie. Gdzieś w oddali zaszczekał pies.

— Czy moglibyśmy się z nim zobaczyć?

— Hm... — Starszy Niemcewicz udał, że się zamyśla. — Nie.

— Och — Tadeusz uśmiechnął się bardzo słabo, tak, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć — no to w takim razie my chyba nie będziemy przeszkadzać...

— Nie, momencik! — Ania zaprotestowała stanowczo, odpychając przy tym brata na bok. — Proszę pana, Julian nas zaprosił. Byliśmy umówieni dokładnie na piętnastą. Niech pan pozwoli się nam z nim zobaczyć, choćby na godzinkę, proszę rozważyć, że Julian jest już dorosły, powinien sam móc decydować o tym z kim się spotyka. Nawet nie wie pan ile to dla nas znaczy. Szczególnie dla Tadeusza, on cały czas-

— Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, co jest dobre dla mojego syna. — To zdanie przeszło niczym dreszcz po kręgosłupie rodzeństwa Kościuszków. — Julian nie może i nie chce nikogo teraz widzieć. Żegnam państwa.

Zanim jednak drzwi zatrzasnęły się na dobre, Tadeusz Kościuszko postanowił zrobić coś, czego sam by się po sobie nigdy nie spodziewał. Nie zważając na to, że może poślizgnąć się na zamarzniętym podłożu, wyminął Marceliego zręcznie, wpadając do domu Niemcewiczów. Nie wierzył w to, że osoba, którą darzył tak ciepłym i troskliwym uczuciem, mogła nie chcieć go teraz widzieć. A szczególnie nie po tym, jak sam go do siebie zaprosił.

— Julian...o Chryste...

Ursyn spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. Jego oczy były przekrwione, skóra blada, a blond włosy doszczętnie potargane. Krótko mówiąc, wyglądał jak to przysłowiowe "siedem nieszczęść".

— Kos... — Przytulił go, gdy Tadeusz uklęknął przy nim całkowicie zatroskany. — Przepraszam. To nie tak miało wyglądać, to ja zazwyczaj ratuję ciebie.

Kościuszko zaśmiał się przez łzy, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

— Co tu się do diabła dzieje?! — Marceli z impetem trzasnął drzwiami. Wzrok wlepiony w syna, tulącego jakiegoś obcego mu chłopaka, napawał go niesamowitym obrzydzeniem. — To...to...! — Wycelował w nich oskarżycielsko palec. — Proszę natychmiast wyjść z mojego domu! I zostawić mojego syna w spokoju!

_Co tam na dole się dzieje?_

_Tadec_ _psysedl_ _!_

 _Przecież on ich_ _rozczłonkuje_ _._

_Morda w kubeł, Kajetan._

— On nie wyjdzie, tato — Julian uniósł głowę. — Nie wyjdzie, bo to ja go zaprosiłem. I jego siostrę. I to z nimi chcę spędzić święta, nie z tobą, słuchając twoich głupich kazań, które rok w rok brzmią dokładnie tak samo. Przy wigilijnym stole jesteś dla mnie kimś w rodzaju księdza, nie ojca. Nie chcę żyć tak, jak ty mi ciągle dyktujesz. Pod twoim kloszem, słuchając się twoich rozkazów. Wiesz co? — Podniósł się z kolan. — Mam dosyć. Kos, chodź, wychodzimy. Ania tam marznie.

— _**CO?!**_ Nie pozwalam-!

Zanim Marceli zdążył dokończyć, Julian chwycił Kościuszkę za dłoń, a zanim jego ojciec mrugnął trzy razy, był już razem z nim na dworze; co prawda jego szybko założony płaszcz spadał mu z ramion, a czapka razem z wciąż potarganymi włosami opadała na oczy, ale to nic. Było mu ciepło. 

Jego dłonie wcale nie były zimne.

— Ursyn, żyjesz? Co tam w ogóle się stało?

Ania podeszła do chłopaków, którzy wypadli z domu, jakby uciekali przed samym diabłem. I może tak było.

— Za dużo, by opowiadać — Julian machnął dłonią. — To...co będziemy robić w tę wigilię wigilii? Jakieś plany? Gorąca czekolada?

Uryn sam nie nadążał za swoją zmianą nastroju. Ta euforia, która wstąpiła w niego, gdy Kościuszko wbiegł do domu. Bo chciał go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Bo się troszczył.

_I on też. Troszczył się jak o nikogo innego._

— Gorąca czekolada brzmi kusząco — Kościuszko zaśmiał się radośnie. — Ale najpierw, chciałbym cię o coś spytać...lubisz lukrecje, dobrze pamiętam? — Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się gdzieś w połowie drogi do świątecznej torby prezentowej, którą Tadeusz trzymał w ręku i która prawie nie wypadła mu w domu Marceliego. — Pamiętam, że jadłeś je gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy u pana Czartoryskiego.

Julian uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nie miał pojęcia co go czeka, gdy wróci do domu, ale jednego był pewien — już niedługo nie będzie żadnego "domu", będzie tylko budynek w którym kiedyś mieszkał, a prawdziwym domem stanie się akademik przy Uniwersytecie Warszawskim gdzie w końcu będzie mógł rozwinąć się na dziennikarstwie. Nieważne, co mówił jego ojciec. On nie był prawnikiem. Teologiem tym bardziej. Był pisarczykiem o romantycznej duszy i pewnym panem przy sercu.

— Kocham lukrecje. I pisać też lubię.

— Skąd-

— Notes ci z torby wystaje.

Tadeusz westchnął głęboko.

— No tak, jak zwykle wszystko nie po mojej myśli.

— Dobra, dobra, już nie dramatyzujmy zbytnio — Ania objęła ich oboje ramionami. — To na co macie ochotę? Ja stawiam.

— Na kawę.

— Nie będziesz pił kawy!

— Mamy święta, mogę robić co mi się podoba, Ania.

— Jest dopiero dwudziesty trzeci, ty cholero!

Pobliski tramwaj zagłuszył resztę wesołej rozmowy, pełnej niewinnych przekomarzanek. Tych bardziej siostrzano-braterskich i tych między dwójką chłopców, które pozostawiały im na języku słodszy od cukierków posmak.

Stukot kół tramwaju był rytmiczny. Bardzo rytmiczny. Jak bijące w wesołym tempie serce pewnego blondwłosego chłopaka, który wymienił studia prawnicze na trochę lukrecji i notatnik.


End file.
